Porfavor acepta mis sentimientos en este anillo
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: "Me pregunto como hubieran sido las cosas si me hubiera atrevido a decirte mis sentimientos antes" dijo en un susurro una rubia de ojos borgoña que estaba alrededor de los 21 años que flotaba en el cielo de un planeta que obviamente no era Mid-Childa o la Tierra. Utilizaba su Barrier Jacket en Lighting From y sostenia un anillo color rojo en las orillas mientras que en el centro.


Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos en este anillo

"Me pregunto como hubieran sido las cosas si me hubiera atrevido a decirte mis sentimientos antes" dijo en un susurro una rubia de ojos borgoña que estaba alrededor de los 21 años que flotaba en el cielo de un planeta que obviamente no era Mid-Childa o la Tierra. Utilizaba su Barrier Jacket en ¨Lighting From¨ y sostenia un anillo color rojo en las orillas mientras que en el centro era color plateado entre sus dedos.

La rubia cerro los ojos al momento de que aterrizó en la corteza terrestre y desapareció su Barrier Jacket, siguió con el anillo en sus dedos viendolo fijamente por unos segundos para despues ponerselo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

"Fate-san" llamo una peli anaranjada de ojos azules vistiendo el mismo uniforme de inspectora de la rubia con la diferencia de que el corbatín de la rubia era dorado y el de ella era rojo. "Todo en la nave fue reparado, estamos lisos para partir" informo.

"Gracias Teana, ya voy" dijo Fate mirando una vez más al planeta.

"¿Y ese anillo Fate-san?" pregunto Teana

"Era de mi madre biologica" respondio "Despues de un tiempo decidí usarlo de una vez, despues de todo es un recuerdo de alguien que no regresará, creo que lo entendes bien, ¿no?" pregunto de manera dulce a lo que ella asintio y ambas se dirigieron a una nave interdimensional.

* * *

"¡Fate-chan!" exclamó una pelirroja de ojos zafiro abalanzadose en un abrazo a la nombrada la cual hizo una mueca de dolor, pues la derribo al suelo. A lado de la ojos color azul estaba un hombre rubio de ojos jade el cual vio con desagrado la escena. "Me preocupe cuando ví el informe, Vivio no dejaba de preguntarme acerca de vos" le dijo.

Los rubios querían parecer matarse con la mirada pero nadie parecía notarlo. La de ojos borgoña sonrio de manera algo falsa.

"Hola Nanoha... Yûno" dijo el segundo nombre de manera algo fría y el primero de manera algo melancolica. "No es nada Nanoha, nos atacaron, pero ellos tenían demasiada información acerca de mí y la llegada de la TSAB por lo cual se complicaron las cosas pero nada que no pudiera manejar"

"Eso es normal considerando lo conocida que sos" dijo Yûno

"Si pero ellos poseían información que la TSAB considera clasificada tanto del incidente Testarossa y el incidente del libro de las tinieblas, lo cual incluye mi origen y todo lo archivado antes de volverme agente permanente y la razón por la cual fui agente temporal." agrego Fate.

"Eso quere decir que hay un traidor entre nosotros" dedujo Nanoha aun abrazada a Fate.

"Asi es, y ese traidor quere verme muerta" dijo Fate separando a Nanoha lenta y sutilmente, cuando de repente es tirada al suelo por una niña de 4 años rubia con el ojo izquierdo rojo y el derecho verde. "Mujeres Takamachi, ¿ustedes de verdad no son felices si no me tiran al suelo cierto?" le dijo a la niña.

"Fate-mama, no se te olvide que tambien soy T. Harlaown" dijo la niña " Así que los Harlaown tambien les gusta verte en el suelo, y eso incluye a la abuela Lindy y al tío Chrono"

"Vivio, estoy un poquiiiiiito lastimadita, asi que podrías no tirarme más al suelo por hoy" pidio Fate.

"De acuerdo Fate-mama, pero eso te costara un helado de chocolate"le dijo Vivio

"Debería dejar de consentirte tanto" rio cargandola en sus hombros y ambas salieron mientras Fate le platicaba de su misión.

Nanoha suspiro cuando las vio salir.

"¿Sucede algo?" le pregunto Yûno

"Fate-chan se esta distanciando de mi" respondió Nanoha "y estoy segura de hay algo que no me dijo"

"Es normal" tranquilizo "tal vez no quiera preocuparte y ¿Porque decís que se esta distanciando?"

"Normalmente corresponde cuando la abrazo y cuando Vivio llega y pide el helado que es obvio que Fate-chan no le va negar, siempre me invita"

"tal vez quiera darnos algo de tiempo a solas, ya sabes, como somos novios y Vivio no se despegara de ella..."

"Tal vez" dijo y el rubio se acercó a darle un beso en los labios pero la cobriza viro la cabeza haciendo que los labios tocaran en su mejilla derecha enojandolo un poco.

* * *

"¿Te vas?" preguntó Vivio.

"Tengo que..." respondio Fate "pero no quiero que pienses que no te quiero por que no es cierto"

"¿Es por el tío Yûno y Nanoha-mama?" pregunto la rubia mientras tomaba una cucharada.

"eh, bueno, podría decirse"

"¿Ellos pidieron que te fueras?"

"etto, no"

"Entonces no debes irte"

"No es tan sencillo Vivio" dijo "Mira, ahora Nanoha-mama y Yûno son pareja y necesitan su espacio y no es correcto que viva y duerma con Nanoha-mama"

"¡hm!" solto la de ojos bicolor haciendo un mohín parecido a los que hace Nanoha

"Se te estan pegando nuestras malas mañas" dijo "voy a tener que decirle a Nanoha-mama"

"No porfavor" pidio haciendo unos ojos de cachorrito

"Te falta práctica" le dijo Fate tomando lo último de su helado y haciendo unos ojitos que harían ver al gato con botas como un principiante.

"Awww, Fate-mama... te ves como un perrido apaleado y mojado de la calle" dijo Vivio entrando en un trance. "Hare lo que me pidas..."

"¡Vivio! oh no utilice la máxima potencia"se maldijo Fate "Bueno, situaciones drásticas medidas drásticas"

* * *

"¡¿Te vas?!" pregunto alarmada Nanoha.

"Asi es" repondio Fate

"Pe-pero ¿por que?"

"Porque es lo correcto"

"Lo correcto ¿de donde?"

"No esta bien, que vivamos juntas mientras tenes novio, ademas tarde o temprano debería irme, pronto les surgirá la idea de vivir juntos y yo estaría haciendo el mal tercio y una de las 2 debería irse pero esta es tu casa y no mereces dejarla"

"Es casa de ambas" le dijo "ambas la compramos" la rubia desvió la mirada "Hay otra razón por la que te vas" no le pregunto.

Fate suspiro "Es por el traidor" le dijo y Nanoha fruncio el ceño "Esta directamente detrás de mí y no quiero que los lastime ni a vos ni a Vivio" dijo "Vivio no sabe esta parte, no quiero preocuparla"

"Pero Fate-chan..."

"Esta decidido Nanoha" le dio a entender que no cambiaría de opinion y luego vio el anillo en su mano.

"¿Y ese anillo?" pregunto curiosa "¿Encontraste a alguien a quien amar?" pregunto con dolor en su voz

"Cuando tenía 9 años, aunque en realidad tenia 2" respondio con una sonrisa "Y sí, encontre a mucha gente, a oka-san, a oniichan, a Hayate, a Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira, Arf... a vos" dijo.

"No me refiero a ese tipo de amor"

"Bueno, sí" dijo y Nanoha sintió que pudo morirse ahí mismo "Es una chica, algo realmente raro por lo que no creo que me acepte"

"Deberías intentarlo, nunca sabes que puede pasar" animo con una sonrisa triste de la que Fate no se percato.

"Tene novio"dijo apretando los puños

"¿Y lo ama?"

"No lo se, se le ve feliz, así que mientras este feliz yo tambien lo sere"

"De lo que se perdío"

"Bueno mientras no sufra y sea feliz por mi esta bien" dijo "Este anillo es de oka-sama, me lo dió antes de morir, se le da a la persona más importante en tu vida y ella se lo dió a Alicia y despues me lo dio a mi, tengo mucha gente importante así que no puedo darselo a una sola persona, pero lo uso para que sepan que hay gente importante para mí"

"Hmmm... ¿sabes que si tuviera a Precia enfrente le lanzaría el Starlight Breaker de su vida?"

"¿mas fuerte del que me diste a mi?"

"hasta Alicia lo va a sentir" ambas rieron y Nanoha le ayudo a Fate en la mudanza a su nuevo apartamento.

* * *

"¡¿Te fuiste?!" exclamo Hayate

"¿Todos van a tener esta reaccion?" pregunto Fate

"Es que... es increíble"

"No es como si Nanoha y yo estuvieramos destinadas a estar juntas"

"Creeme Fate-chan, sí que lo estan"

"Pruébalo"

"Vivio-chan es la prueba"

"¿Por que lo decís?"

"Nunca has escuchado a Vivio-chan decirle al hurón Yûno-papa ó papa ó Otou-san"

"Será cuestión de tiempo"

"Lo dudo, Vivio-chan no lo soporta y por mas que el hurón trata de acercarse ella lo aleja tácticamente hablandole de vos"

"¿De mi?"

"Si"

"Bueno, no estamos aca para hablar de mi, si no del traidor" desvió Fate la conversación "¿Han encontrado algo?"

"En realidad no"

"Me alegro"

"¿En serio?" pregunto Hayate incrédula

"Claro" dijo "yo se quien es el traidor, pero quiero que se des-enmascare solo"

"¿Cómo sabes que no te equivocas?"

"Por que todo encaja a la perfeccion" dijo "Tene rango para acceder a la información aunque en realidad no lo necesita, la descripción que me dieron los atacantes concuerda y tene razón para querer borrarme del mapa"

"Bueno ¿y quién es?"

"La traidora es..."

* * *

"¿Nanoha-san es novia de Yûno-san o de Fate-san?" pregunto Subaru a Teana

"De Yûno" dijo secamente, era obvio que el rubio no le agradaba.

"Parece más de Fate-san, la abraza, le toma la mano y le da besos en la mejilla, mas seguido de que lo hace con Yûno-san" dijo.

"Lo que pasa es que Nanoha-chan es una persona muy física" dijo alguien detrás de las chicas.

"¡Hayate-san!" exclamaron las chicas.

"De hecho si se dan cuenta, Nanoha-chan abraza y besa a medio mundo"

"Si pero solo a Fate-san le toma de la mano" dijo Subaru "De hecho ni a Yûno que se supone es el novio le toma de la mano"

"De hecho creo que si hubiera un concurso sobre muestras de cariño por parte de Nanoha-san, Fate-san la ganaraía enseguida" dijo Tea

"Bueno es que ustedes no saben la verdadera razón de por que se hizo su novia"

.

.

.

.

_"Sabes Nanoha, Fate no se merece que la quieras tanto" dijo Yûno_

_"A veces quisiera no quererla, pero solo se dió" dijo Nanoha "Fate-chan es especial para mí, la amo con locura"_

_"Ambas son chicas, nunca será posible, aun si ella te amara, lo cual creeme es imposible, nunca las verán con buenos ojos" manipulo "Nanoha... sabes que yo siempre te he amado" le dijo "yo puedo darte un futuro mejor sin preocuparte de si voy a regresar vivo o no, solo te pido una oportunidad"_

_"Yûno yo..."_

_"Por favor Nanoha, dejame demostrartelo"_

_"De acuerdo"_

_"¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?"_

_"Sí" dijo de manera conforme y derrotista. Lo que Nanoha desconocía era que Fate pensaba declararse en cuanto terminara su misión, lo cual sería unas horas mas tarde y que Yûno la había manipulado._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"¿Fate-san lo sabe?" pregunto la pelimorada

"Asi es" respondio Hayate "Fate esta peleando por Nanoha desde que regreso de aquella misión hace medio año separandola de manera sutil y hoy va a dar el paso definitivo y me pidió ayuda para alejar a Yûno ¿Me queren ayudar?"

"¿Por qué nosotras?" pregunto el SubaTea

"Por que ni mis guardianes ni el Cario están despues de ellos ustedes son las partidiarias del NanoFate mas leales que conozco"dijo simple.

* * *

"Nanoha ¿recuerdas que te dije que me había enamorado de una chica que tenía novio?" Nanoha asintió queriendo matar a esa chica desconocida "Me preguntaste si amaba a su novio y me di cuenta de que no y decidi pelear por ella, descubrí que ella ya me amaba antes de que yo lo hiciera"

"¿Por que decidiste contarme esto?" pregunto dolida

"Por que sos mi mejor amiga" respondio rompiendola, se quito el anillo que utilizaba desde hace medio año y lo puso en medio de ambas "tambien quiero contarte el origen de este anillo"

"No tenes porque hacerlo..."

"Quiero hacerlo, te he estado ocultando algo muy importante y llego la hora de revelartelo" le interrumpio "Descubrí que mi padre era tambien Enforcer de la TSAB, su nombre era Leonardo Testarossa, era de tu planeta, italiano," especifico" cuando ví una foto me sorprendí al ver que era una versión masculina de mí, pero me llamo más la atención a que el utilizaba este anillo que ves aquí" jugo un poco con el anillo plateado con rojo " Este anillo se lo había otorgado su padre, mi abuelo, originalmente era de su esposa, mi abuela, ella se lo había regalado diciendo que el era la persona mas importante en su vida. Mi abuela murio dando luz a mi padre."Nanoha ahogo un quejido "Antes de que mi abuelo muriera le dió el anillo a mi padre, te imaginas lo que paso despues ¿no?

"Leonardo-san le dió su anillo a Precia y ella se lo dió a Alicia-san y luego a vos"

"Así es" afirmo "Otou-san conocio a oka-sama en una explosión dimensional en la que ella tuvo que curarlo y descubrió que el tenía potencial mágico, en ese entonces oka-sama era enfermera como Shamal, se volvió agente de la TSAB y para todos era evidente que se lastimaba par poder ver a oka-sama. Despues cuando ella se volvió científica y el enforcer se hicieron novios y se casaron, un año despues antes de partir a una misión le entrego el anillo diciendole que era lo mas importante en su vida y oka-sama le dijo que estaba embarazada, se despidieron, nunca se volvieron a ver, otou-san murió en una emboscada"

"Desde entonces Precia cambio ¿verdad?" pregunto y Fate sonrio, era evidente que a Nanoha no le gustaba hablar de aquella mujer.

"Tehehehe, no" rio "siguió como antes esperando a su bebe con ilusión y cuando vió que era igual a él su dicha no podía ser más grande, cuando Alicia cumplio los 6 años oka-sama le regalo el anillo y le conto su historia, un año despues dias antes de cumplir los 7 ocurrió la explosión, le quito el anillo jurando con el que la traería de nuevo a la vida, pero donde cambían las cosas es en ese día en el jardín del tiempo..."

.

.

.

_"¡Oka-sama!" llamo Fate._

_"Este viaje es solo para Alicia y para mí" dijo Precia_

_"demo..."_

_"¿No recuerdas?, dije que te odiaba ¿no?" le dijo con una sonrisa amarga entonces el piso cayo y con él, 2 de las Testarossa._

_"¡Oka-sama!"gritó Fate tratándo de sujetarla_

_"¡Fate!" grito Arf pero fue separada de su maestra. Entonces Precia recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su primera hija._

_"Supongo que siempre he sido así ¿no?. Nunca me doy cuenta de las cosas hasta que es demasiado tarde" le habló Precia telepáticamente mientras moría a Fate la cual se quedo paralizada "Tal vez sea muy tarde pero ahora sos lo más importante para mí" Fate pudo ver como un anillo caía delante de ella "Se que reconocerás este anillo y su significado, conservalo como un recuerdo de tu familia Testarossa, como última Testarossa debes seguir con el ritual y dárselo a la persona más importante en tu vida"_

_"Oka-sama" murmuro viendo al lugar a donde había ido._

_"¡Fate-chan!" llamó Nanoha rompiendo el techo y Fate miro a verla sorprendida "Rápido vuela hacia mí" dijo extendiendo su mano derecha._

_"Ve y construye un nuevo futuro" le dijo Precia a lo que Fate volvió a mirar abajo, despues vio a Nanoha, metío el anillo dentro de su guante izquierdo y extendió su mano derecha y comezo a volar en dirección a Nanoha, cuando le tomo de la mano Precia dió sus últimas palabras "La sonrisa que viste en recuerdos para Alicia... tambien te pertenece... a ...vos..."_

_._

_._

Fate soltó una lágrima ante el recuerdo y Nanoha se la limpió y siguió acariciando su mejilla. Fate decidió seguir su relato con el recuerdo de Alicia.

.

.

_"Alicia, que deseas para tu cumpleaños" pregunto Precia a Alicia mientras le ponía una corona hecha de flores. La rubia puso su dedo en su barbilla pensando y luego sonrió._

_"¡Quiero una hermana!" exclamo sonrojando a su madre._

_"¿una hermana?"_

_"Si" dijo feliz "Así cuando estes trabajando no me sentire sola, verás que seré una gran hermana mayor..." solto con ilusion_

_"Esto... yo..." balbuceaba la mayor de las Testarossa_

_"Prometemelo Mamá" pidio estirando su dedo minique izquierdo y su madre lo engancho con el suyo propio._

_"Lo prometo"._

_._

_._

_._

"Alicia, sin dudas hubiera sido una gran hermana mayor" dijo Nanoha mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Fate.

"Así es" respondio quitando la mano izquierda de Nanoha sujetandola con la derecha "Mi abuelo y mi padre utilizaban el anillo en la mano derecha al ser diestros, oka-sama y Alicia en la izquierda al ser zurdas y si bien yo soy ambidiestra prefiero usar la diestra, vos al ser la persona que más amo en este mundo lo usarás en la izquierda"

"¿Fate-chan yo soy esa chica?" pregunto sorprendida y feliz

"Nunca ha habido alguna otra" respondio sonriendo poniendo el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Nanoha "A menos que no seas cobriza/pelirroja de ojoz azul cobalto, terrícola japonesa, llamada Takamachi Nanoha conocida como Demonio Blanco."

"Fate-chan..." susurro Nanoha perdida en esos ojos rojos carmesí, Fate acerco sus rostros y sus labios se tocaron danzando de manera suave y con algo de torpeza al ser la primera vez de ambas. "...ese a sido nuestro primer beso" dijo la cobriza.

"¡Nanoha!" llamaba Yûno a unos metros de ellas buscando a la nombrada, esta se quito el anillo que le dio Fate y se lo devolvió.

"Aun soy novia de Yûno-kun por lo que le debo lealtad" dijo Nanoha reaccionando al llamado del rubio. La rubia deseo matarlo. "Así que debo cortarlo primero o seríamos la clase de personas que no queremos ser, cuando este con vos deseo gritarselo al mundo entero"

"Yo igual" admitió "¿Cuando lo terminas?"

"Mañana"

"Debere esperar un día más, bueno ya espere 9 años" bromeo y ambas rieron entonces el Scrya llego con ellas, los rubios se dieron miradas gélidas y hasta entonces Nanoha se dió cuenta de varias cosas acerca de Yûno con solo ver su mirada. Las manipulo a ella y a Fate, a ella para que lo aceptara y a Fate para que se alejara. Pero la más importante: el dulce niño que conoció ya no existía.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" pregunto con una voz de hipocresía.

"No nada, solo recordabamos aquella vez en que Hayate nos obligo a Nanoha y a mí a actuar en la obra escolar, Nanoha como la cenicienta y yo como el príncipe azul" dijo Fate sonrojando a Nanoha y enojando a Yûno, el tenía suerte de que Fate estuviera ignorante de sus propios sentimientos por que de no ser así, él sabía que la hubiera besado de verdad y hubieran sido pareja desde los 14. " y bueno tambien le decía a Nanoha que tenemos información del traidor que anda revelando información acerca de mí"

"¿Podemos irnos Nanoha?"pregunto Yûno escondiendo la rabia que sintio al ver a Fate riendo con SU novia, pues cosas como esa fueron distanciandolos desde hace medio año. Su relacion ahora estaba pendiendo de un hilo y mientras Fate o Nanoha se confesaran aun podían salvarla.

"Hai" asintio Nanoha y ambos se fueron, Fate sonrio al ver que la pelirroja no le tomaba de la mano como a ella, quien buscaba conversación era el rubio y lo evidentemente enojado, frustrado y desesperado que estaba.

Cuando desaparecieron de su cuadro de visión Fate activo su Barrier Jacket en Lighting Form y comenzo a volar por los cielos, realmente feliz, al carajo si la regañanaban despues. Se detuvo encima de las nubes viendo el atardecer y mando un mensaje telepático a Nanoha.

* * *

"¿Hablas en serio?" pregunto Yûno a Nanoha, ambos estaban en la oficina de la primera con la puesta cerrada.

"Si, Yûno, yo quiero terminar" le dijo Nanoha viendo como la mirada de su ex-novio se oscurecía

"Es por Fate ¿Cierto?" pregunto con rabia "¡¿ES POR ELLA QUE ME ESTAS DEJANDO?!

" Si es por ella, la amo y no puedo seguir con esto"

"¡Despues de todo me dejas botado como simple basura!"

"No es así Yûno-kun ¡Sabias desde el principio que yo amaba a Fate-chan!"

"Dijiste que me amabas"

"¡Yo jamás dije que te amaba, yo dije que te quería! ¡Nunca te bese o te tome de la mano ni te deje hacerlo!"

"Claro estabas muy ocupada delirando por la maldita rubia de Testarossa" le dijo " ¡Ella no te ama!" le grito.

"¡Sos un mentiroso! ¡Me has hecho creer casi 13 años que no era así! ¡Me has estado manipulando a mi y a ella!"

"¡Eso es mentira!" gritó

"¡No lo es! ¡Fate me ama! ¡me lo ha dicho!"

"¿Cuando?"

"Ayer"

"Sabía que debí haber investigado primero su información genética para destruirla de una vez" mascullo

"¿De que hablas? ¿Sos vos el traidor?"

"No soy un traidor, solo hago un mundo mejor para todos libre de Testarossas"

"¿Fuiste vos el que les informó de la llegada a la TSAB a esos mercenarios hace medio año en la misión de Fate-chan para que la emboscaran?"

"¡SI FUI YO!"

"¡¿Por que?!"

"¡POR QUE TE AMO!"

"¡Eso no es amor Yûno! ¡Amor es encontrar en la feicidad de otro tu propia felicicidad! ¡No entendes eso, en cambio Fate-chan estuvo a punto de dejarme ir hasta que se entero de que no te amaba y que la unica razón por la que acepte ser tu novia fue por que me manipulaste! ¡Fate-chan si sabe lo que es amar!"

"¡Estoy harto de esuchar 'Fate-chan' o 'Fate-mama' esto y lo otro, yo soy Yûno Scrya así que dejen de compararme con Fate Testarossa!" grito Yûno ya fuera de sí alzando el puño para golpear a la Takamachi.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera tan siquiera tocarla aparecieron unas atadras amarillas y Fate se poso delante de él poniendo a Nanoha detrás de ella apuntandolo con Bardiche en ScyForm.

"Yûno Scrya estas arrestado por alta traición hacia la TSAB y hacia mi persona y agresión hacia la instructora Nanoha Takamachi." dijo Fate, detrás de él también estaban Hayate, Chrono, Ginga, Subaru, Tea y Arf.

"No tenen pruebas" dijo

"Al contrario, hay más pruebas de las que crees" dijo Chrono " no ayuda el hecho de que hayas confesado."

"¿Utilizaste a Nanoha para esto?"

"No, ella se ofreció a ayudar y nos dió la última pieza que comprueba tu culpabilidad hurón" dijo Hayate.

"Si no queres agravar tu situación sera mejor que no te resistas"

Yûno resoplo y se dejo llevar por Chrono, Ginga, Subaru y Teana.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Fate.

"Si, por que siempre estas cuidandome" respondio Nanoha dandole un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a la rubia.

"¿Ya podes ser mi novia?"

"Si Fate-chan"

.

.

.

.

_"Y bueno ¿Quién es?"_

_"La traidora es... ¡esa maldita rata del hurón!"_

_"Mira Fate-chan se que estas frustrada por que te haya ganado a Nanoha pero..."_

_"No es eso!" le reclamó "Mira, el no necesita investigar ya sabe todo lo del incidente Testarossa y del incidente del libro de las tinieblas, la descripcion de los que tengo atados en la nave es la misma que la de él, no importa que no les haya dicho el nombre y quere matarme por que sabe que amo a Nanoha"_

_"Necesitamos mas pruebas"_

_"No te preocupes Arf y yo te las conseguimos"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Nos vemos en 1 semana" dijo Nanoha frente a Fate.

"Esperare por tu calor" le dijo Fate tomando su mano y acercando su rostro al de Nanoha para besarla. Pues habían vuelto a vivir juntas apenas ayer.

"Fate-san ya estamos... Lo siento no quería interrumpir" se disculpo Ginga al ver que había interrumpido el beso de sus superiores las cuales ahora estaba rojas.

"No importa, no fue con la intención ¿Que decías?" dijo Fate recuperando la compostura.

"Ya estamos todos listos para partir"

"De acuerdo ya voy" dijo Fate "Te veo luego" le da un beso en la frente y sube a la nave.

"_(te amo)_" dijo Fate telepáticamente sonrojando a la cobriza.

"_(Yo tambien te amo Fate-chan)_" dijo Nanoha telepáticamente tambien con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Lo siento Nanoha-san" se disculpo Ginga ante la pelirroja que aguantaba las ganas de llorar a mares.

"Ella esta viva lo se" dijo con la voz cortada.

"Nanoha-san, Fate-san me dijo que en caso de que le pasara algo le entregara esto" dijo sacando de su saco hecho jirones un pequeño papel que envolvia algo redondo. Nanoha lo tomo y Ginga se fue, Nanoha desenvolvió el papel y se puso a llorar, era el anillo pero lo que la destrozo fue lo que decía el papel.

'Por favor acepta mis sentimientos en este anillo'

4 años habían pasado de este incidente, Vivio ya tenía 9 años e iba a la escuela mágica, había conocido a Einhart Stratos, una chica igual que ella, una vida nacida a partir de otra siglos atrás. Tanto Nanoha como su hija conservaban la esperanza de que Fate estaba viva, pues en la TSAB ya la daban por muerta caida en combate.

Nanoha no volvió a involucrarse con nadie sentilmentalmente, ella seguía esperando por la rubia aunque fuera posible que jamás regresara. Muchos le decían que era ridículo, pues solo había sido un beso y un 'Te amo' y ni siquiera fue frente a fente, fue telepáticamente mientras salía a su última misión, la cual de haber sabido que sería la última, era capaz de darle un Starlight Breaker para que no subiera a la nave.

No utilizaba el anillo que Fate se encargo que recibiera, pues la persona mas importante despues de ella era Vivio, por lo que considero entregarselo, pero no le duro mucho, pues actualmente ese anillo era propiedad de Einhart.

Einhart debido a su minoría de edad ante la ley estaba a cargo de Nanoha pero no había cambiado su nombre. Las 3 chicas ahora estaban preparando la cena, despues de varios jugeteos prepararon la mesa y se dispuseron a comer sus alimentos.

"Enserio Einhart-san, estoy segura de que Fate-mama te hubiera adorado" dijo la rubia llevando comida a su boca

"Fate-chan era muy amable así que estoy segura que te hubiera acogido como lo hizo con todos, ella tene un pasado algo oscuro y como vos busca repararlo" le dijo la cobriza siriviendole el jugo "Estoy segura de que en cualquier momento ella regresara por esa puerta y dira 'Tadaima' entonces nosotras le diremos 'okaeri' "

"La verdad con todo lo que me han contado realmente lo admiro, creo que personas como ella son las que hay que manener cerca y nunca dejar ir" respondio la peliverde de ojos bicolor mientras tomaba el arroz con los palillos, entonces pararon en seco todas sus actividades en cuando oyeron como la puerta se abrio.

"_¿Hayate-chan ya conseguiste forzar la cerradura porfin?_" pregunto telepáticamente

"_Forzar cerraduras no es mi estilo, ademas ya sabes de donde estas recibiendo este mensaje_" respondio Hayate.

"_¿Entonces quien...?_"

"Tadaima" dijo la persona que había abierto la puerta. Vivio soltó lagrimas y sollozos. Nanoha sintió que dejo de respirar y de no ser por que estaba sentada de seguro se hubiera caído. Einhart, no compartió las mismas emociones que las 2 primeras pero por raro que puede llegar a parecer sintió una gran calidez en el corazón.

Frente a ellas 3 estaba esa mujer que había desaparecido de la galaxia hace 4 años y la mayoría le daba por muerta. Fate T. Harlaown. Tenía el pelo ligeramente más largo, usaba estaba en su "Lighting Form", pero ahora su pelo estaba en una coleta baja centrada en lugar de 2 coletas altas.

"¡Fate-chan!"grito Nanoha

"¡Fate-mama!" gritó Vivio

Ambas Takamachi se lanzaron hacia la Harlaown derribandola como ya es costumbre al suelo.

"Auch" se quejo en el suelo la rubia mayor "que manera de recibirme" dijo e tono bromista "me ausento por 4 años y lo unico que hacen es derribarme al suelo, si no me tiran no son felices" siguio en el mismo tono y ambas se separaron, Fate fruncio los labios "Mujeres Takamachi" bufó y comenzaron a reir.

Vivio se pegó a la pierna de Fate, por lo que esta decidio mejor cargarla y tan siquiera poder caminar.

"¡Okaeri!" exclamaron las Takamachi y Einhart decidió mejor darles espacio.

"Para Einhart" dijeron las 3 sincronizadas, aunque las residentes se preguntaban como sabía su nombre.

"Esta tambien es tu familia, no tenes por que irte aparte" dijo Fate.

"Fate-san ¿Cómo conoce mi nombre?" pregunto la Stratos.

"¡Por que yo soy Master!" dijo y Nanoha le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca "Esta bien" dijo "Momoko-san les envía saludos a las 3"

"¿Estuviste con mi madre todos estos años?" pregunto Nanoha molesta

"Algo así" dijo Fate "Estuve sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo en la zona 0 de las galaxias en donde todas conectan, despues aparecí como en 4 dimensiones diferentes, una de ninjas donde conocí a la pareja más extravagante del universo de un rubio ojiazul que me desespero de que fuera tan lento y una chica de lo más linda"

"Fate-chan..." dijo Nanoha a punto de despertar al Demonio Blanco

"¡No de esa manera!" exclamo cuando midió sus palabras "Era muy amable y me ofreció refugio en el tiempo que estuve ahí, su nombre es Hinata Hyûga, era la líder de su familia pero ahí lo llaman Clan.

"¿Segura de que no hubo algo más?"

"¡Claro!" exclamó "Yo te fui perfectamente fiel, ademas ella estaba enamorada del rubio igual o mas de lo que yo estoy de vos" aclaro Fate "Ese idiota si que hizo que me avergonzar de ser rubia con ojos rojos"

"Pero Fate-mama, dijiste que el era de ojos azules" le dijo Vivio

"Si pero tenía un poder en su interior que cuando lo utilizaba volvía sus ojos rojos, era un verdadero lerdo, me basto 7 segundos darme cuenta del amor que le profesaba Hinata, no pero si Naruto de verdad que me desespera!" exclamo sentandose en el sofa con Nanoha en su regazo y las niñas frente a ella sentadas en unos cojines del suelo, la cena quedo olvidada.

"¿Naruto-kun?" repitieron

"Ah si, se llama Naruto" dijo quitándole importancia "tuve que utilizar el Zanber Form para que se confesará"

"No entiendo" dijo Vivio

"Naruto-san no sabía que estaba enamorado o simplemente no tenía el valor para hacerlo" le dijo Einhart dando su teoría

"Así como vos" le dijo en forma bromista, pues Einhart no sabía que sentía cosas por la rubia y cuando porfín lo reconoció tardo año y medio para hablarlse sin tartamudear.

"¡Vivio!" exclamo sonrojada, ahora era todo lo contrario.

"Ya, ya calma" dijo la pelirroja.

"Einhart, acertaste en la primera suposicion, despues paso lo segundo, realmente contradictorio pues este no se callaba nunca y hablaba hasta por los codos" dijo frotandose la sien "Ahora ya se casaron"

"¿Enserio?" preguntaron sorprendidas

"Ah, si, estuvieron un año como novios, despues se comprometieron, y al año y medio ya estaban casados, ahí conocía a mucha gente interesante y realmente fuerte" dijo esto con un brillo en los ojos "De hecho creo que serían perfectos para un anime Shonen" dijo recordando como a la unica que nunca le pudo ganar en combate fue a Hinata era Rayo vs Agua realmente imposible de creeer ya que el agua es condutor, su problema siempre fue que nunca pudo contra su Jûken si no de seguro hubiera ganado, Uchiha Sasuke fue uno de los que más le costo Rayo vs Rayo pero Naruto, solo le gano porque le hizo creer que Hiashi estaba detrás de el con una katana por haber desflorado a su hija, lo gracioso es que segundos despues si paso.

"¿Donde más estuviste Fate-mama?"Pregunto Vivio

"En un universo paralelo a ese de ninjas también pero creo que estos estaban más avanzados, ahí conocí a Gennosuke-sama y Oboro-donno, muy buena gente, lástima que al final se suicidaron."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"O eso me hicieron creer por 10 meses"

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Nanoha

"Las familias de ambos eran enemigas y siendo líderes de ellas los obligaron a luchar por un castillo, Oboro-donno encajo la espada en su pecho porque no quería pelear y despues Gennosuke-sama cedió el castillo a la familia de Oboro-donno, se encajo la espada tambien y sus cuerpos corrieron rio abajo, nadie los fue a buscar, yo lo hice pero nunca encontre sus cuerpos para darles santa sepultura" Fate no se percato de que las chicas lloraban a mares "despues cuando me disponia a viajar de nuevo me los encontre felices de la vida internados en un bosque desconocido con una bebe muy parecida a Gennosuke-sama, me despedí de ellos y salí"

"¿Y luego?"pregunto Einhart

"Llegue a una más rara, donde me encontre con mounstros Yokai escondidos de los humanos, conocí a Akashiya Moka, je, Moka-san realmente me agrado en sus 2 formas, ella es una vampiro, su pelo es plateado sus ojos rojos cuando es vampiro, cuando es humana su pelo es rosa y sus ojos verdes" describió "Me enorgullecí de tener ojos rojos, me confundieron con un vampiro por ellos, entre a su colegio como 2 años, solo por diversión, perdon pero no me pude resistir" dijo a la mirada de Nanoha "Conocí a Kumuru Kurono, Sendo Yukari, Mizore y Aono Tsukune, verlos a los 5 juntos mas la hermana de Moka me hicieron sentir en un anime Ecchi/comedia.

"Y despues fuiste a una donde conociste a un rubio de 14 sádico violado por un viejo llamado Alois Trancy con un mayordomo llamado Sebastían" dijo Nanoha sarcástica.

"No, fui a una dimensión parecida a esta pero menos avanzada tecnológicamente, ahí me acogieron las hermanas y los hermanos Minami. De las hermanas eran Haruka, Kana y Chiaki, los hermanos Natsuki y Tôma, no me acuerdo del nombre de los otros 2." dijo "Al principio pense que Tôma era un chico, pero es una chica Tomboy y yo como cupida que he sido la junte con Chiaki"

"¿No es eso incesto?"Pregunto la Stratos

"No, despues de todos no estan relacionados biológicamente, nada mas por casualidad tenen el mismo apellido pero con diferentes Kanjis." respondio la T. Harlaown. "Ya despues llegue al planeta de Nanoha sin una gota de energía Momoko-san dijo que parecía un borracho en noche de viernes" Nanoha se rio de la comparación "La que me encontro fue Miyuki-san, me llevó a casa y ahí estuve una semana en la que recupere toda mi energía y pues tu madre me puso al tanto de las cosas que pasaron en toda mi auscencia" dijo "Aunque tambien me tiro al suelo en cuanto me vió, gah, mujeres Takamachi" despue sonrio "Les digo algo curioso, Hinata, Oboro, ambas Moka y Tôma teníamos la misma voz si intentabamos imitar a la otra, es como si fueramos diferentes personajes de anime interpretados por la misma Seiyû"

Las 3 rieron e hicieron más comida para Fate, las 3 cenaron juntas como familia, y se notaba que Einhart iba a ser la consentida de Fate mientras que Vivio la de Nanoha. Nanoha se encontraba acomodando la cama que por fin sería para ellas 2 de nuevo.

"Nanoha..."llamo Fate y la pelirroja se viro a mirarla "También me tarde más por que estaba buscando esto..." dijo mostrando una pequeña caja azul de terciopelo, luego la abrió mostrando un anillo color azul zafiro y una pequeña gema sencilla y no tan llamativa color carmesí "...¿Me permitirías portar el apellido Takamachi?"

Lágrimas de felicidad salieron de Nanoha la cual se apresuro a abrazar a Fate.

"¡Si, si!" exclamo y abrazadas se fuerona a acostar, mañana sería un nuevo día, un día en el que solo se la pasaría con su prometida, ella podría seguir dandose por muerta ante la TSAB y los demás, despues de todo Naruto, Hinata, Gennosuke, Oboro, Moka, Kumuru, Yukari y Mizore le enseñaron muchas cosas que pondría en práctica una vez reactivada y utilizaría algunas para ocultarse mínimo 1 mes.

* * *

"Tu deseo ha sido cumplido" dijo una voz grave a 2 mujeres

"¿Enserio?" pregunto la más joven

"Si, ahora te queda un deseo" respondio la voz grave

"Deseo..."

¿FIN?

* * *

Este se podría considerar que es un prólogo de la historia "Recuperando a mi hija... y algo más"

Les recomiendo le den una leída.


End file.
